Aime moi
by emerentiane
Summary: J'ai espéré, aimé, pardonné, un homme qui, chaque nuit, me brûlais par son toucher. Je me suis caché pour lui, j'ai vécu pour lui, j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais lui ne m'aime pas, il ne me respecte même pas. Pourtant je reste, même si je n'ai plus la forc


**Titre : Aime moi **

**Genre : Romance, Tragédie. **

**Rating : G. Mais ceci est un slash donc pour ceux que ça pose un problème : ils dégagent ! **

**Résumé : J'ai espéré, aimé, pardonné, un homme qui, chaque nuit, me brûlais par son toucher. Je me suis caché pour lui, j'ai vécu pour lui, j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais lui ne m'aime pas, il ne me respecte même pas. Pourtant je reste, même si je n'ai plus la force d'attendre. Dis, faut il que je meurs en le quittant pour vivre normalement ?**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling !**

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Voici mon premier vrai OS ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est miraculeux ! Cet OS parlera du couple Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Je tiens à préciser que c'est a vous de savoir qui parle car je me suis aperçu (qu'apercevoir ne prend qu'un "p" XD) que l'histoire pouvais s'adapté au deux personnages donc à vous de choisir . J'attends de nombreuse critique pour que vous me donniez vos avis et vos conseils parce que sinon comment je fais pour progresser moi ? lol_

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Aime moi**

Je me rappellerais toujours de ton regard posé sur moi. Tes yeux brûlant ma peau en un seul regard. Et puis il y a aussi tes lèvres. Formant, quelques fois, dans des paroles silencieuse, des mots interdits qui me faisait toujours rougir. Et comment oublier tes mains. Ton toucher ne ressemblant qu'à une caresse lorsque, entre deux cours, tu prenais idée de sentir ma peau contre tes doigts.

J'ai souvent succombé sous tes attaques. Ta fièvre m'atteignant malgré moi, m'ensevelissant dans un océan d'incertitude et de bonheur. A chacun de tes baisées ma peau en demandais plus, mon cœur s'emballait et mes sens me quittait. Avec toi je n'étais plus moi. J'avais toujours besoins de plus quand je me retrouvais dans tes bras, j'avais toujours envie que tu me donne plus, j'avais toujours envie de pensé à une suite.

Plaisir clandestin d'un amour à sens unique.

Nous, finalement, ça ne se résumais qu'a quelques rendez vous dans un coin sombre pour quelques longue minutes d'évasion. Mais, même à cette époque, tu tenais déjà, au creux de tes mains, une partie de moi que tu n'aurais jamais du posséder. Je me suis fait prisonnier de toi. Et même si au devant de la scène nous étions ennemis, une fois que le rideau de la nuit nous faisait disparaître aux yeux des autres, nous étions deux êtres paraissant s'aimer.

Bien sur avant la nuit il y avait notre jour. Ces longues heures ou le soleil nous faisait nous haïr. Moi je te haïssais. Je haïssais tout de toi. Tes effleurements innocents si discrets que je pensais sans cesse rêver. Tes sarcasmes au détour d'un couloir. La beauté de tes yeux qui ne faisait que me regarder. Ton sourire ne s'adressant qu'à elle. Et les baisés, d'une douceur que je ne te connaissais pas, que tu lui faisais. Dieu seul sais ce que j'aurais fait et donné pour être à sa place ne serais ce qu'une minute. Pour être elle quand tu lui murmurais une parole qui la faisait rire et toi sourire.

J'avais peut être ton corps quand la nuit tombais mais moi je n'avais rien de toi quand nous étions en public. Ta froideur peut être. Et aussi ces quelques paroles silencieuse quand personne ne regardait. Elle, elle avait tes murmures.

C'était maigre face à ce qu'elle devait recevoir de toi, en plus de ce que je voyais. Je me suis souvent imaginé ce que vous faisiez ensemble. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de te prendre la main quand vous étiez seuls ? Pouvait elle, simplement, posé sa tête contre ton épaule lorsque tu lisais ? S'autorisait elle un baisé volage avant que tu ne parte faire ta ronde dans les couloirs ? Dis, est ce qu'elle dormait tout contre toi ?

Moi, je n'avais pas ce droit.

Et je me dégoûtait en pensant qu'elle ne devait rien savoir de nos rendez vous nocturne. Mais la jalousie était souvent plus forte que ma lucidité. Alors je n'étais plus la personne se dégoûtant d'elle-même mais l'amant jaloux de la favorite. J'étais jaloux que tu lui accordes plus de temps qu'à moi, j'étais jaloux de la façon dont tu la faisait sourire, j'étais jaloux de tout. Alors chaque soir je profitais de ta présence en me disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais accès à sa. Que c'était notre moment.

C'est si bien résumé. Notre moment. De toi je ne recevais que ça, un moment quelques nuits par semaine. Loin du regard des autres, loin de leur imagination aussi. Parce qu'en faite, qui pouvais imaginé que deux ennemis puisse, la nuit tombé, se retrouver pour des actes interdits ?

Des fois, en te voyant si attentionné avec elle, je me demandais ce que tu venais chercher près de moi. Je me questionnais sans cesse pour savoir ce que je pouvais t'apporter qu'elle ne t'apportait pas. Mais mes questions n'ont jamais eu de réponse et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter ta franchise.

Non en faite ce que je n'aurais pas supporté c'est que tu me dises que tu ne voulais plus me voir. C'est peut être bizarre mais, même si j'ai souvent voulut arrêter nos rendez vous, j'avais peur de te perdre. Perdre ce léger contact que nous avions, même si ce contact n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, comme tu disais, moi ça me suffisait. Tu m'offrais cet accès privé à ton corps, celui que tu refusais à tant de personne, qu'aurais je pu demander de plus ?

Bien sur j'aurais pu te demander de m'aimer mais je savais que c'était impossible. Tu n'es pas un homme qui tombe amoureux et, pour moi, c'est un de tes nombreux défauts qui fait ton charme. Tu parait être inaccessible avec ton cœur de pierre mais si tu savais comme ça te rend beau. Moi, je vois en toi une beauté que tu n'imagines même pas être possible. C'est peut être pour ça que, tout en me dégoûtant de ce que je faisais, j'étais autant jaloux d'elle.

Moi, je pouvais prétendre te connaître, nous étions les meilleurs ennemis au fond, et puis moi je voyais ta beauté. Elle, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce que tu cachais, cette beauté rayonnante. C'est peut être en voyant à quel point j'étais jaloux que j'ai compris. Tu m'avais pris mon cœur depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas que depuis ce jour je ne faisais que t'aimer inlassablement. J'étais bête, oui, mais c'était la première fois que j'étais amoureux, je ne connaissais pas les symptômes.

Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai essayer de te le dire. Chaque fois que tu passais cette porte je voulais te le dire, mais ces mots restait coincé au fond de ma gorge. Alors, comme je ne te les avais pas dis avant, je me forçais à ne pas te les crier. Je ne voulais pas que tu les entendes pendant que nous faisions _ça_, je voulais te les dire les yeux dans les yeux, même si ça voulait dire te perdre pour toujours et ne recevoir de toi que du mépris. J'aurais fait avec tu sais.

Mais imprévisible était sûrement ton surnom.

Je la voyais toujours s'accrocher à toi comme si tu étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Je me sentais si ridicule de t'aimer autant, sans que tu le sache, quand je voyais comment tu ignorais l'amour qu'elle te portait et te montrait.

C'est pour ça que je me suis demandé de quoi j'avais peur. Je savais que tu allais ignorer mes sentiments comme tu ignorais les siens, je savais que tu allais me demander de ne plus revenir, je savais que tu allais me mépriser pour avoir cru que tu m'aimerais. Finalement je connaissais déjà la douleur que ça produisait.

Alors, ce mardi soir de janvier, quand il s'est mis à neiger, je t'ai dis, du bout des lèvres, que je t'aimais.

Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'attendre ? Un geste, une parole, un baisé qui, dans le faible halo d'une bougie, n'arrivera peut être pas. Moi j'ai attendu cette chose qui ne devait pas venir, j'ai attendu ton mépris et la douleur amère de ton rire. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce baisé ? Cette chaste pression sur mes lèvres.

Croyance d'une réponse au coin d'un feu déjà éteint.

Mais tu ne m'as rien donné de plus que ce baisé. Tu es partis sans te retourner et m'a fait croire que c'était la fin. Tu as feint l'indifférence, me faisant comprendre que tu étais heureux de ce que je t'avais dis mais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous.

Bizarrement sa m'a fait moins mal que ce que je pensais. En faite, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce baisé qui a apaisé ma douleur. Tu m'as donné ça comme un cadeau d'adieu, je n'ai lu ni haine ni mépris dans tes yeux. Ce fut la première fois que j'y ai lu de la sincérité.

C'était une chose que tu refusais, la sincérité. Tu disais que ce n'était pas toi, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu le sois. Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça aurait fait ? Tu n'en serais pas mort. Mais c'est vrai qu'aux yeux des autres tu aurais perdu de la grandeur. Comme si ta réputation comptait plus que ce que tu ressentais à l'intérieur de toi.

Tu sais, peut être que je n'ai pas eu si mal parce que je savais ça et que j'espérais. J'espérais que tu m'aimes aussi, même s'il avait fallut que nous nous cachions. De toute façon on le fait, faisait déjà. Car j'avais arrêté de venir le soir.

La première nuit j'avais froid. Je ne te sentais plus près de moi, ton souffle chaud ne mourrait plus sur moi, tes mains ne me brûlaient plus. En faite je n'avais pas froid sous ma couette, j'avais juste froid de toi. Alors j'ai essayé de me réchauffer en te retrouvant dans mon esprit. Je t'avais appris par cœur alors c'était simple.

J'ai passé ma nuit à rêver de toi, de nos longues nuits de débauche. Mais même si mon corps c'était réchauffé, en moi il y avait toujours ce froid. En faite c'est mon cœur qui avait froid. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour mais tu lui manquais déjà.

La journée qui a suivi ne fut pas vraiment fantastique. Je n'ai pratiquement fait que te regarder. Bien sur j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était plus vers toi et qu'elle semblait t'envoyer une haine hors du commun par la simple force de son regard. Le pire c'est que j'en étais heureux. C'est bête mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Mais je n'ai eu que cette remarque et ce sentiment car il ne fallait plus que je t'aime.

Puis tu m'as rattrapé après un cours. Tu m'as demandé de te suivre et tu nous as enfermé dans une salle vide. Sais tu as quel vitesse battais mon cœur ? Sais tu l'espoir que j'avais ? Dis, est ce que tu as remarqué que je tremblais ? Tu t'es assis loin de moi en me fixant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et que tu allais me punir.

Prémonition d'une question remplis de reproche.

Tu m'as demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi je n'étais pas là-bas la nuit dernière. Ta voix me faisait ressentir ton regret mélanger à de la colère. La colère d'une personne à qui on a posé un lapin, d'une personne qui semblais avoir attendu l'heure du rendez vous en faisant les cent pas et qui se retrouvais seul. Et c'est en réalisant ça que j'ai pris conscience de ta question. C'était comme si tu rallumais mon monde par cette simple phrase.

Tes yeux n'ont pas lâcher les miens une seul seconde pendant que je m'expliquais. Tu semblais enregistré chacun de mes mots, faisant dessiner un sourire en coin sur tes lèvres. Tu as eu un léger rire moqueur puis tu m'as dis que j'étais stupide avant de te lever. Tu m'as embrassé de toute cette douceur que je jalousais. Tu as fait passer mille émotion en un seul baisé, tu m'as transmis ton amour sans un mot.

Alors je me suis abandonné dans tes bras. J'ai oublié mes promesses et le fait que je ne devais plus t'aimer. J'ai envoyé valser ma conscience qui me disait que c'était mal et j'ai profité de ta présence. Je me suis convaincu que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que tu serais près de moi. Je me suis laissé aller à ton touché en te répétant que je t'aimais, recevant tes baisés comme réponse.

Amour partagé dans une sombre classe désaffecté.

Je t'avais, depuis longtemps, mis sur un piédestal dans mon cœur mais après ce jour j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir dédié mon cœur entier. Car même si tu ne m'avais rien dis je savais que tu m'aimais aussi. En plus tu avais accepté qu'aux yeux de tous nous ne soyons plus des ennemis mais bel et bien un couple.

Un couple… n'est ce pas un grand mot ? Quand on a dix huit ans ce n'est qu'une partie de notre vie. J'aurais du prendre ça comme un instant de notre vie, pas comme si tu me demandais en mariage. Mais j'étais tellement content que tu m'aimes aussi que je pensais que nous c'était pour la vie. C'était peut être un tort, mais si tu savais comme j'était heureux de pouvoir t'embrasser en public. Tu n'aimais pas tellement ça mais au final c'était plus souvent toi qui capturais mes lèvres. La plupart du temps tu le faisait quand tu trouvais que quelqu'un me regardais avec trop d'envie, tu ne faisait que faire savoir que j'étais a toi. Mais, n'avais tu pas compris que je ne les regardais même pas ?

Mais malgré ta jalousie, malgré ton sourire, tes baisés et tout le reste tu ne m'avais toujours pas dis ces mots. Cette petite chose qui m'aurait prouvé que tes attentions n'était pas tromperies. Mais je savais que tu ne rimais pas avec aimer et petit mot doux. En plus je me suis rappeler de ce que tu avais dis à tes amis, il y avait quelques années. Tu leur avait dis que tu n'aimerais jamais mais que tu tomberais amoureux, car pour toi aimer était trop banal. Dans un sens tu as raison. On aime tellement de chose que ça en devient un mot comme un autre. Je t'aime… on le dis aussi bien à la personne dont on est amoureux qu'a sa mère ou sa meilleure amie. Et finalement en me rappelant ça j'ai eu mal.

Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu étais amoureux de moi. Tu avais répondu à mon amour par des gestes mais jamais par des mots. Mais je ne pouvais pas te demander de me le dire. Ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de te le demander.

Alors j'ai fais passé mes envies sous silence. J'ai imaginé que tu me les avais dis des millions de fois pour ne plus avoir à me tracasser. Mais sans m'en rendre compte j'avais mal. À l'intérieur de moi c'était un champ de bataille dévasté par des questions sans réponse. Je me tuais à coup de questions, n'est pas risible ?

Toi par contre tu semblais toujours plus rayonnant, comme si ma présence te rendait plus beau. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimais te regarder. J'avais cette impression que plus je te regardais plus je t'aimais. Et à chaque fois que je me disais que c'était impossible de t'aimer encore plus, et à chaque fois tu me prouvais le contraire. Je t'aimais à en mourir.

Amour semblant durer toujours dans une école fermé à la réalité.

Dis, pourquoi les études ne durent pas toute la vie quand la personne qu'on aime étudie avec nous ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous toujours obliger de partir quand notre idylle ne fait que commencer ? Dis-moi, pourquoi devons nous grandir pour que la vie nous ouvre ses portes ? Moi, j'ai essayé de grandir pour survivre, j'ai essayé de ne pas penser à notre fin alors que je croyais que ça durait toujours. Mais j'ai échoué. J'ai déversé plus de larmes qu'il ne fallait, oubliant le fait que j'avais dix huit ans, oubliant qu'il ne fallait pas que je pleure pour si peu, oubliant ce que tu allais penser de moi.

Je me suis concentré sur la douleur que j'avais, sur ce que voulais dire te perdre à jamais. J'ai oublié de te regarder. Oublier d'essayer d'apercevoir une pointe de tristesse, oublier de me perdre dans tes yeux quand mon esprit se noyait dans tes mots. J'ai oublié de te demander se qui allait se passer pour nous. C'était tellement évident que tu ne voudrais plus de moi, tellement évident que tu ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'avoir sans cesse près de toi, que j'ai préféré ne rien dire, pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Est-ce qu'on peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Ou est ce toi qui me connais plus que ce que je crois ? Car finalement c'est toi qui m'as demandé.

Je me rappellerais toujours de tes mots quand ton regard se perdait sur le parc. Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ? Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais refuser ton offre quand je crevais de ne pouvoir te le demander. A cet instant j'ai eu une douleur au cœur. Tu savais que je t'aimais mais j'avais cette impression que tu ignorais encore à quel point.

J'ai du passer notre dernier mois à l'école en me demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi tu ne voyais toujours pas la grandeur de mon amour. Ou alors tu ne voulais pas le voir. Je n'ai jamais su lire à travers toi, comme si tu te construisais un mur autour de toi pour que personne ne te découvre. Je ne sais pas si c'était par peur ou simplement pour garder cette aura mystérieuse que tu dégageais. Mais je sais que tu ne t'ai jamais découvert, pas même à moi.

Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir trop cherché à te découvrir. De toute façon tu n'aurais pas apprécié alors… et puis nous allions emménager ensemble alors je n'avais pas le temps de t'apprendre, j'ai préféré me consacré à notre chez nous. A cet endroit qui devait être ma maison pour le reste de ma vie.

Tu sais je l'ai aménager comme je l'imaginais. Une décoration reflétant à la fois ma vie et la tienne, j'ai essayer de mélanger nos deux personnalité. Je pense y être arrivé. Pourtant j'ai en moi ce sentiment qui me dit que ça ne te plait pas. Comme si tu me mentais pour me faire plaisir. Dans un sens c'est un beau cadeau que de me mentir mais je t'aime franc, mais tu ne l'es que rarement.

Je le sais et le savais depuis toujours pourtant cela me surprend encore. Je crois toujours que tu ne me mens pas mais en faite tu ne fais que ça. Tu me mens à chaque fois que tu me téléphones pour me dire que tu as envie de me voir. Mais que fais tu pendant que tu me dis ça ? Qui as-tu en face de toi pour me dire que tu me rappelleras ? Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Attente désespéré d'un baisé déjà fané.

J'ai osé tout te donner. Mon amour en premier, mon corps ensuite, ma fidélité en dernier. J'avais dix huit ans quand tout à commencé j'en ai vingt huit maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est fini. Je ne te comprends pas assez, je ne te pardonne pas assez, je ne t'aime plus assez. Tout à glisser sur moi mais là je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. Plus de rien qui se rapporte à toi. J'aurais peut être mal mais qui sais, un jour j'oublierais peut être.

Pour le moment je dois te quitté et me sauver. Sauver mon cœur de ton indifférence. Il faut que j'aie le courage de partir, oublier tout ses vêtements éparpillé, oublié que je vais me retrouver face à toi pendant que tu es occupé à tout bousiller. Alors je suis tes vêtements et les autres. Je monte les escaliers, suis la trace de ta veste et pousse la porte.

Depuis quand notre salle de bain me donne envie de vomir ? Depuis quand notre douche semble n'être que la tienne ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais tu subir cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours traité comme si je n'étais rien ? Pourquoi t'amuse tu autant à me faire souffrir ? Explique moi juste une fois ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu es si peu de respect envers moi.

Tu m'as vu. J'ai tourné les talons pour me réfugier dans notre chambre, mais ce n'est plus la notre c'est la tienne. Tu en as pris possession. Je te sens à la porte, l'autre s'en va presque en courant. Tu sembles t'égoutter sur le parquet mais je ne me retourne même pas. Je préfère ne pas te regarder car tu verrais ces larmes que je déverse pour toi. Alors je prends mon sac et commence à rassembler mes affaires. Il faut que je parte sinon je vais encore me perdre dans tes yeux.

Je le savais tu sais. Je le savais que tu me trompais. Je l'ai su des que je t'ai vu rentré plus tard avec cette légère pointe de remord dans les yeux. Pourtant je n'y ai pas fais attention. Je t'aimais assez pour me dire que je rêvais. Mais cette légère carapace d'espoir et d'illusion c'est vite brisé. Et je te pardonnais. Et puis je n'étais sur de rien alors… Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus assez de patience et de force pour oublier ton infidélité. Et je dois te dire bravo car tu as réussi, en dix ans, à usé mon amour et a enfin me faire réaliser que tu n'as fait que me trompé.

Tromperie cachée dans une maison en manque de vérité.

Ça y est. C'est la fin. S'il te plait, réveille-moi. J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ombre de tes conquêtes en me disant simplement que tu me reviens à chaque fois. Je préfère me retourner.

Excuse-moi, même si c'est toi qui devrais t'excuser. Excuse-moi de te faire autant de mal mais il le faut. J'aimerais que tu te redresses, que tu ne perdes pas ta grandeur parce que je m'en vais, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une comédie pour que j'aie pitié. Alors je passe devant toi et tu me prends par le poignet. Tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et je les entends enfin, ces mots qui me tenaient tant à cœur. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Larmes épongé par un mouchoir déjà trempé.

Je suis libre. Libre de toi. Mon cœur me fait mal à chaque pas qui m'éloigne de toi. Mes larmes se perdent par terre alors que je quitte cette maison. Je m'éloigne toujours plus de mon ancienne vie. Je vais m'en créer une nouvelle et faire comme si je ne t'aimais plus. Je vais sourire comme avant, je pourrais même te reparler, faire comme si nous n'avions jamais été ensemble. Mais au fond de moi j'hurlerais ma tristesse et tenterais, sans un mot, de te reconquérir. Mais pour le moment je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer. Et mes lèvres répéteront sans cesse cette question. Puis je mourir d'une séparation ?


End file.
